Not All Is What It Seems
by TheWanderingJade
Summary: What if the Rum Tum Tugger had a daughter that the tribe doesn't know about? How much is she like her father, and what hides behind her mixed matched eyes? Eventual Mistoffelees x OC
1. Chapter 1

Not All is what it Seems

_**Author's Note: First of all, I'm pretty much addicted and obsessed with Cats, can't help it. For the record, I'm going to explain how I see things working for my story. First, I see Jellicle cats like in the play, in other words, they are anthropomorphic cats however they will also have a true cat form they can shift into. They cannot in my story, shift into full humans. Second, the mated pairs in my story might be different than most, I'm not apologizing, oh and one more thing, there is one moment of what some may consider "incest" between an Uncle and niece, just a warning. Third, Aine is pronounced "anya"**_

_**Also, this story is dedicated to RubyRedStorm, because her iPodChallenge story is epic, go check it out, besides, she's an epic girl to talk to. **_

{Chapter 1}

Aine, was a very peculiar cat, to start she was half Maine Coon and half Chartreux, she had a long sleek body mixed with black and silver blue. She also had mixed matched eyes, one green and one blue, as well as spots around her collarbone and paws, and a slight mane which she was very proud of. She was also a very intelligent cat, as most cats tend to be, and magical. The magical part of her came from being the daughter of a magician's cat, and a Jellicle cat.

Aine lived most of her life with her mother, Iris, at their retired magician owner's flat in London. She had only really known her father for some months, before her mother got sick and he left. This left her very confused, as she loved her parents dearly, her father would often sing and dance for her amusement and tell her stories about the Jellicle cat tribe, and when he was with them, he doted on her mother. Once when her father wasn't around, she had asked her mother why they didn't go to the Jellicle junkyard her father told her so much about. Her mother, a kind and beautiful Chartreux, smiled and told Aine that she had not wanted to leave their human alone as he needed her. Iris had also told her that Aine could go one day with her father if she wished, telling her it was important for her to be close to her father.

Before Aine could even ask her father if he would take her to the Junkyard someday, Iris got sick. Aine was just a few days over being a year old, she was still a queen-kit, and it was the last time she saw her father. He had comforted her before speaking with Iris, but when the two were done, Aine remembered her father looking so sad, broken almost as he tried not to cry in front of her.

"I can't take you with me now Aine, your momma needs you. No matter what my little princess, you remember everything I've told you about the Jellicles and if you ever need me, come find me in the junkyard." He had kissed her then, on the nose as he always did, rubbed his paw through her mane and turned, walking dejectedly out of the flat. His ears drooped, his tail dragged on the floor, and Aine hadn't seen him sense.

A year and a half had passed; her mother had died a month after that sad rainy day in March when she had last seen her father. Oddly, their owner, the retired magician also died not long after that; leaving Aine in the care of his grandson, a very nice musical human who cared about Aine deeply, and took her to live with him in a different part of London, near Victoria Grove. Her new owner was very loving and nice with her, something Aine appreciated as she tended to make him sneeze. He was also a musician, which meant he was often out of the house during the night and sometimes for extended periods. He had allowed Aine to come and go as she pleased; having a special "kitty door" (as he called it) installed that lead out to the balcony.

Aine now an adolescent queen had taken some time to get used to his schedule and soon found herself feeling lonely, especially since she had always had the company of her mother and their previous owner. Not to mention that after the last tour her current owner took her on, she was almost lost and he had decided against doing that again. She had started thinking of searching out the Jellicle junkyard and her father, but she wasn't sure which way it was as she only knew how to get to it from her old flat. These thoughts left her rather moody, and she had returned home earlier than usual to find her owner already gone. _'At least he always leaves the food and water bowls full for me.'_

It was nearing midnight that Friday night, and Aine had been woken from her sleep by an almost eerie feeling of someone nearby. As she became alert, she could distinguish two someone's outside on the balcony. Curious, but not frightened, she shifted just right in her basket and watched discreetly as two, moderate sized cats climbed through her door. Judging from their silhouettes, Aine figured the larger was male, he came in first, and the smaller was female. She was at a position where her scent wasn't entirely distinguishable; her human enjoyed scented candles and things, and her basket happened to be under an end table with lit candles.

The female cat giggled, and was quickly hushed by her companion, this alone amused Aine though she remained where she was hidden in the shadows, curiously watching.

"Oi Mungo, look at 'ow shiny it is" The excited half whisper that came from the smaller cat, amused Aine further as she noted the heavy accent. _Wait a minute, they talk like I do. These aren't just stray cats._ Aine allowed her nose to twitch, taking in their scent as she watched them, neither had noticed her yet.

"Will ye keep qouite Rumpel…?" Mungo, seemed exasperated with the younger queen, and Aine assumed they were brother and sister as they had a similar scent. Rumpel, seemed annoyed at Mungo's statement and huffed at him, turning her back to him as she looked up at whatever had caught their fancy. Aine looked up and saw on the bookshelf one of her owner's necklaces, a small gold one.

"Right then, time to get…" Mungo's fur prickled and stood on end as his sentence trailed off. Rumpel who hadn't been paying him much mind, turned to him now, nose scrunched in confusion.

"'at's the matt…Mungo?" Rumpel eyes widened as they saw Aine through the shadows. She was standing an arm's length from them, looking almost bored, but the way that her tail flicked back and forth behind her said otherwise.

"Erm…we can explain…Miss…" Mungo took a step back, Aine noticed that he was ushering Rumpel behind him.

"Yeah, we really can!" Rumpel called though she looked at Mungo and whispered, "we can?" Mungo of course shushed her again, clearly agitated.

"So…as I was sayin' Miss, me sister and I…ye see…we were…just…" Aine could see Mungo's eyes searching everywhere for an excuse, trying very hard not to look her in the eye.

Aine, already annoyed with the two of them interrupting her sleep (despite the fact that she was mostly nocturnal anyway), and invading her home provided a single word.

"Leaving…" She pointed at the cat door they had used to get in, causing her mane to stand up more, giving her a larger appearance, the light from the candles behind her giving her an eerier appearance and the two decided to heed her word.

"Right! We were jest…leavin' Miss… 'onest mistake really…we don't steal from other Jellicles." Rumpel found her voice faster than Mungo, but her last statement caught Aine off guard. Mungo had already made it out of the door, and Rumpel was almost out.

"Wait!" It took just a second too long for Aine to get the word out and she found herself running after the very agile and quick duo. The duo, which seemed to be used to running from people, and cats chasing them, were difficult to keep up with, though Aine realized that Mungo, being larger was not as fast as his sister. She stuck to his scent as much as she could, but eventually lost sight of him down a dark alley.

Skidding to a halt at the end of the dead end alley, Aine panted, trying to get her bearings and her breath when she heard a devastating sound behind her, the low growl of a very large, very angry dog.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, enjoy Please review**_

Aine, bloodied, bruised and limping, had no idea how she made it out of the alley alive. She had a feeling, that as an act of self-preservation, her magic had kicked in and a very well-aimed bolt of lightning had sent the very large dog running for cover. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going; she just kept limping along as best as she could, not wanting to be around for if and when the dog came back.

It had started to rain again as she kept her path, she was trying to avoid as much detection as possible, the last thing she needed was for those pesky animal catching humans to see her. They would surely pick her up and scold her owner about letting her get into such trouble, and then her owner wouldn't want her to leave the flat. She sniffed the air lightly, trying to figure out where she was, she could smell cats nearby…she wasn't sure if they were strays or not, but she had no other choice than to follow her nose. She begged _'Everlasting Cat…Bast…please…let me survive…' _as she fell to her knees, unable to walk anymore, the rain pelting her at a steady pace, her heart raced from fear.

As she started to black out, Aine heard a friendly, concerned voice. "Bast, what's happened to you?" Her eyes fluttered as she was picked up and the only thing she could focus enough to recognize were two beautifully concerned greyish blue eyes.

As she blacked out and went limp, the strong tom who cradled her to his body was deeply concerned, enough so as to not bother stopping as he ran through the junkyard, getting out of the rain and bee lining for a very specific den.

"Jenny! Jenny, I need your help, I found this queen outside…" the tom who was carrying Aine, found his way into the medical den of the matron of the group.

"What? Oh dear Bast! What happened to the poor dear Munkustrap?" a tabby queen walked in, confused at his call, though with one look at the passed out queen on one of her beds she went into action.

"I don't know Jenny, I found her during my rounds, just outside of the junkyard entrance we use, her eyes fluttered before she went limp in my arms." Munkustrap, the large silver striped tabby tom answered. He looked from Jenny back to the young queen; he couldn't help but think she looked familiar somehow. Normally he would have gone back to his patrol, but something in him told him to stay put, Jenny apparently sensed this as she did not tell him to leave as she normally would have.

Instead Munkustrap, Jellicle protector, found himself playing nurse to Jenny's doctor, as he handed her bandages, got her water, and anything else the gumbie cat asked for. As Jenny managed to clean her up, Munkustrap startled at what he saw. He watched her closely as she slept, while Jenny was off washing her paws of the blood. The queen's mane looked very familiar, as did the almost leopard spots around her collarbone, and paws (where her wrists were), her sleek body and long tail with a peculiar tuff at the end, reminded him of…

"Jenny I need to go talk to Old Deuteronomy, please don't tell anyone she's here, and don't let anyone see her. Can we move her to a more secluded bed?" the seriousness in Munkustrap's voice had Jenny agreeing, though she was reluctant to let him move the young queen, as she didn't want to risk hurting her already broken tail, and right ankle. Munkustrap was delicate as ever with her, and so while Jenny grumbled she made sure the curtain was drawn around the bed in case anyone came in before Munkustrap.


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

By the time Aine truly woke up, she had again been moved; she knew this for a few reasons. First, she was a bit sorer than necessary, second, she had fluttered her eyes and attempted to wake up the first time she was moved after being cleaned up, enough to recognize the scent of the place had changed rather drastically, and thirdly, she could hear the soft breathing of someone keeping watch over her.

She opened her eyes fully, allowing them to adjust to the dimly lit room, before attempting to sit up slowly. The sheet that had been covering her rustled slightly and fell to her waist, causing the half asleep, large silver tom sitting up against the wall opposite her to lift his head. The first thing she noticed, were his kind silver blue eyes and she couldn't help but offer a small albeit shy smile, as she recognized them as the ones she saw before blacking out.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" His voice washed over her and warmed her slightly, though it took her a bit before answering, unaccustomed to others who spoke like she did. Aine watched as he stood and came closer to her, sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes not leaving hers.

"I-I feel…a bit sore…and confused." Her voice was gentle, her accent slight and rather melodic, though Munkustrap's ears twitched he smiled at her.

"I can imagine; you were pretty badly injured. My name is Munkustrap, and I assume you know you're in the Jellicle junkyard." His smile was kind, as he ran a paw almost sheepishly through his head fur.

"Am I really?" Aine's eyes and grin grew bigger at his words, and she soon winced when she tried to move her right leg and found sharp pain coming from her ankle, having wanted to curl up.  
>"Yes you are, and please be careful. Like I said, you were in pretty bad shape when I found you outside, what happened to you…?" Munkustrap moved quickly to gently place her foot on a smaller cushion and fluff the pillows behind her so she was comfortable.<p>

"Sorry, my name is Aine…and I got into a bit of a fight with a very big angry wet dog…in an alley…" She sighed slightly, there was something vaguely familiar about Munkustrap's scent but she couldn't place it.

"Aine, that's a very beautiful name fit for a Jellicle cat…" Though he was kind, Aine could tell by the look in his eyes there was something else he wanted to know.

"Thank you…though I don't know that I am a Jellicle cat, only my father was a Jellicle, my mother was a magician's cat." There seemed to be a flitter of recognition in those silver blue eyes and Aine could feel her heartbeat faster as worry gripped her.

"Ah, well that does indeed make you a Jellicle, but to be sure." There was a bit of a shine to Munkustrap's eyes and the corners of his mouth smirked and he sang softly to her.

_Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?_

_Dare you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?_

_Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_

_Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?_

_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_

_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

_Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer?_

_Because jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

_Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?_

_Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?_

_Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_

_Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?_

_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

_Were you there when the pharaoh commissioned the Sphinx?_

_If you were, and you are, you're a jellicle cat_

Aine couldn't help but giggle, but she nodded as each question was asked, having heard the song when she was just a queen kit from her father. She watched Munkustrap closely, from his demeanor, Aine had already decided she like the tom, though she could tell he was hiding something from her.

"Munkustrap?" Her voice was timid, and caused his ears to twitch again as he turned to face her, his paws resting on his lap next to her.

"Do you know who my father is? I mean I know I've already imposed on your hospitality but…do you think you could tell me who he is? I barely remember him now…" It was obvious from the look on his face that her question had taken him off guard, and Aine couldn't blame him. One of her biggest flaws was that she had a hard time remembering things from when she was just a kit, this included faces and some of the magic her mother had taught her.

"You don't remember him?" Munkustrap tilted his head, and his voice grew softer.

"Not really…I mean…momma used to tell me I looked a bit like him, especially my mane and tail, but…I was only a few days older than one year when I last saw him. Then momma died a month after and…everything changed…I know he's here isn't he? He did tell me if I ever needed him I could find him here…and well…I don't know if I need him…but I'd like to know him…" Aine watched as Munkustrap seemed to consider her words, before answering.

"I might know who he is, but first there are a few things we have to see to. First, you need to get better; Jenny said your ankle and tail should heal in a few days, as long as you're careful not to hurt them anymore while they heal. Secondly, I hope you don't mind, but you'll be staying with me, until you can at least walk. Thirdly, once you can walk a bit, the first cat you're going to meet is Old Deuteronomy, so he can officially make note of your name as part of the tribe. And lastly, but not at all leastly, what were you doing in an alley? From your collar, and your scent I'm willing to bet my next meal you're a house cat." Munkustrap's voice was kind though firm and Aine tilted her head as she watched and listened to him.

"You're the tribe protector aren't you?" He seemed a bit surprised at her sudden question but nodded, an eyebrow raised but Aine didn't give him time to say anything else.

"To answer your other questions, yes I am a house cat, though my human is very nice and lets me go out when I please. And well…I was chasing another cat, a Jellicle, who came into my home uninvited tonight…I wasn't sure which way the junkyard was since my father only taught me how to get to it from the flat I used to live in with my mother before she died. My human took me with him for some time while he worked, he's a musician, and we only just came back to London, so I haven't quite gotten my bearings straight." Aine stretched as best she could, earning herself a disapproving noise from Munkustrap, who got up from the bed she lay in.

"I see, well I suppose there will be plenty more time for you to tell us your story later. Jenny said you would probably be hungry by the time you woke up again, and she left some medicinal tea for you to help heal." Munkustrap didn't wait for her to answer him as he went out of the door of the room she was in; it was angled in a way that she could tell he was heading to get the tea and whatever else it was. Aine noted that he seemed used to getting his way and having cats listen to him, which surely meant that as much as she liked him, they were sure to butt heads at some point.

Before he returned, Aine had managed to rearrange herself into a much more comfortable position, bunching the sheet to one side, in case she needed it later. She had also taken in her surroundings, the bed she was on was made from a pillow stuffed quite nicely into an old wooden box of some sort, and the sheets were soft fabric. The room was cozy, daylight came in from a small window near the roof, and there seemed to be a lot of cushions and soft things around the room, she figured it was usually a guest room or something.

"Well…here…you go. Aine you weren't supposed to move…You're so…stubborn…" Munkustrap returned with a tray in his paws, on it a small tea kettle and cups, and a plate of mouse-cakes.

"Sorry, I just needed to get more comfortable, and I promise I didn't hurt myself again, honest." Aine of course only grinned cheekily at him, her eyes shining a bit and causing the older tom to flush a bit by her antics.

Munkustrap muttered something but didn't say anything else as he set the tray on her lap gently and sat next to her. He poured her a cup of the medicinal herb-y tea and one for himself.

There was something about this tom that Aine found very comfortable, in truth she had never been around many other cats, just her parents when she was younger and an occasional cat here or there when she went out exploring. There were very warm feelings that arose around Munkustrap though, as if his very presence comforted her. The feeling was new, and nice, if her tail didn't hurt she would be flicking it right about now.

She took a cup and sipped it gently, watching him do the same. They sat in comfortable silence for a while only the sound of their tea being distinguishable. As she watched him Aine could tell Munkustrap had something on his mind, his ears occasionally twitched, and his eyes had a deep far look on them. Not necessarily tell-tale signs in and of themselves, as cats were often given to such deep thoughts, but it was the way the end of his tail twitched and the corners of his mouth occasionally seemed to turn as he drank the tea.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her voice was gentle, and she offered him a small smile as he for a moment seemed to have forgotten she was there. His silvery blue eyes met her mixed matched ones and emotion flittered through, mostly confusion from what she could tell.

"It's just a bit strange to be honest, not being out on patrol at the moment." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing a paw through his head fur and down to his neck.

"Probably why I'm still alone mostly, always busy doing something instead of home…" He half shrugged and offered her a mouse cake, before taking one himself.

"Ah…sorry, I didn't mean to be such a bother…" Aine's voice was soft and she looked down at what tea remained in her cup, her paw holding the mouse cake almost idly.

Backtracking quickly what he said, Munkustrap reached for her paw, the mouse cake falling to the bed.

"I didn't mean it that way Aine…I'm just…not really good at this…please don't feel bad, it's not your fault at all…I'm happy to have you here." Aine could tell he was sincere, his eyes were hopeful, and his tail twitched happily; he hadn't let go of her paw and she gently squeezed it.

"I…thank you Munkustrap, for everything, especially for finding me. Bast I thought I was done for…" Aine smiled and brought the tea cup to her lips with her free paw.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd make it either, you…were in really bad shape. I'm glad you're okay though…finished your tea?" He seemed to be rambling, which amused Aine, as she seemed to unnerve him. She didn't say anything about it though, simply finishing her tea and putting her cup back on the tray. He left the plate of mouse cakes on the bedside table next to her, encouraging her to eat another.

Aine watched him as she nibbled on a mouse cake, taking in his very movements. Munkustrap was a very handsome tom in her opinion; he was a silver and black striped tabby, with a kind face, and while as he moved she noticed his gracefulness, she also noted the strength in his muscles. There was also something else though, Aine being a rather gifted cat, could tell that he was very tense and stressed, whether if it was because of her being in his den or not she couldn't be sure. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms as best as she could before snuggling down to onto the pillows provided.

"Sleep well Aine, Jenny said sleep would help you heal faster…" As she drifted off to sleep, Aine murmured and felt Munkustrap tuck the sheet around her, his paw smoothing out her mane gently.


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4}

Thanks to the medicinal tea, Aine slept for most of the day relatively peacefully, not waking until a few hours after the sun had set. She woke up to soft humming from a female voice and the very distinguishable sound of bustling around the room. She yawned and attempted to stretch, mindful of her tail and ankle, running her claws through her head fur, realizing how knotted it was getting.

"Well hello my dear, glad to see you up." Aine startled a bit at the voice, as it was not at all Munkustrap's, and took in its owner quickly. She was a tabby cat, and looked very matronly as she smiled at her, she had tiger stripes and leopard spots and Aine couldn't help but feel that she was in very good paws.

"Er…hello…I'm…Aine…" Aine's voice wasn't as strong as the tabby seemed to expect and the Gumbie cat patted her paw gently in comfort.

"I'm Jennyanydots; you may call me Jenny, pleasure to meet you dear. I came to check up on you, and make sure Munkustrap has been taking good care of you so far. I'd be happier with you back in my medical den, but even I have to admit it's much quieter here. Best to rest, and heal, Jellicles especially heal even faster." As she talked, Jenny busied herself with getting new bandages and to Aine's pleasure a brush.

"He's been very good to me…thank you Jenny. You dressed my wounds and fixed me up, didn't you? Munkustrap mentioned you yesterday, or was it last night?" Aine couldn't help but smile at the Gumbie cat, it was difficult not to like her motherly ways. To some degree Jenny reminded Aine of her own mother, except her mother was much quieter it seemed than the very talkative Gumbie.

"Well it is night again; the sun's set a few hours ago. Munkustrap brought you in early yesterday morning, an hour or so after midnight. Dreadful injuries dear, how did a pretty Jellicle get yourself in such a state? It was good that Munkustrap came across you so soon. I had him set up a bath; I hope you don't mind I'll be here to help you." Jenny had quickly moved the sheet away from Aine, and stood ready to help her over to a wash basin that Munkustrap (presumably) had brought in and filled with warm water.

Aine couldn't help the soft purr that started at the sight of the warm water. The sound caused Jenny to laugh a bit amused that the young queen, actually enjoyed baths with water. It took a bit of maneuvering for Jenny to help Aine into the water without actually hurting her. Though Jenny was stronger than she seemed, Aine was predominantly right pawed, so she had to make a more conscious effort to shift her weight to her left.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy water baths Aine…" Jenny sighed slightly as she added soap to make the water bubbly. "If only it were this easy with the kittens…" Jenny had added the last under her breath more to herself than to Aine, who never the less heard her.

"My…dad…taught me to like them when I was a kitten. I…don't remember much about him, like his face, but I do remember the song he sang for me…he used one of those actually…" Aine felt shy admitting to Jenny anything about her, especially that her father had coerced her into a water bath via the use of a rubber ducky. Though she felt at ease with the Gumbie cat, it was still odd to talk to anyone about her dad. For some reason she hadn't really felt this way with Munkustrap, but then again what she did feel with Munkustrap was probably left unsaid for now.

"Really? A rubber duck?" If Jenny had found what Aine said to be odd, she didn't let on, genuinely interested in any song that may help with the kittens once a week water bath. Aine nodded, and began timidly as Jenny handed her the pink rubber duck 

_Rubber Duckie, you're the one,  
>You make bathtime lots of fun,<br>Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you;_

_(woh woh, bee doh!)_

_Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,  
>When I squeeze you, you make noise!<br>Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, its true!_

_(doo doo doo doooo, doo doo)_

_CHORUS:  
>Every day when I<br>Make my way to the tubby  
>I find a little fella who's<br>Cute and yellow and chubby  
>(rub-a-dub-a-dubby!)<em>

_Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
>And I'm lucky that you're mine<br>Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you._

_(repeat chorus)_

_Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
>And I'm lucky that you're mine<br>Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of -  
>Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of -<br>Rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you!_

_(doo doo, be doo.)_

Aine of course, washed and scrubbed at her fur as she sang, remembering how her father had sang the song to her. The memory was relatively fresh, she had gotten into some sort of mischief, managed to tumble into an open jar of old shoe polish that had been left on an end table. The shoe polish coated her fur and made it stick up at odd angles, her mother had tried over and over to get her into the water basin, Aine had evaded capture until her father found her by humming her favorite tune. She hadn't been able to help herself and sang along, allowing him to find her and dutifully carry her back to the water. She didn't know where he had found the ducky then, but he had gotten into the water and sang the song until she joined him, wanting to play with the ducky too.

By the end of her song, Jenny had joined in, and helped Aine take the bandages off, being easier in the water. For her part, Jenny just laughed and thought the song was very clever, but noted that she would have to find more duckies if she wanted to use the idea for the kittens, as they could be a rambunctious group to handle. Aine was grateful that she didn't seem to push the subject of her father, though she had asked her to come teach the kittens the song sometime.

With slightly cooler water, Jenny helped Aine wash off the soap, and the two had just managed to get Aine safely out of the tub and wrapped in a fluffy towel (that Aine noticed smelled very much like Munkustrap) when the Jellicle tribe protector walked into his den.

"Just came to see if you were done with the water…" Aine noticed, as she sat on a nearby cushioned stool, that there was a slight tinge under the tom's fur and he seemed oddly interested in the carpet under them, which she realized was a solid color.

"Lovely timing dear, Aine and I just finished. She's given me a wonderful idea to get the kittens into their water baths…she's quite the singer…" It was Aine's turn to blush as Jenny praised her, she couldn't help but tilts up her chip though at the words. Munkustrap's ears twitched as he started emptying the water, a small smile on his face at what Jenny had said.

"If anyone can get them into their water baths, it's probably Aine, seems like she'd be quite good at convincing them…" His eyes met hers for a moment as he went about carrying the water out in buckets, and Aine couldn't help the smirk on her face, he had no idea how very good she could be at convincing someone when she wanted to, not yet anyway.

Aine didn't say anything as Jenny set about redressing her bandages, and having been given a brush she set about untangling her mane slowly and deliberately. Aine normally wasn't very vain, at least, she didn't think so personally, but she did adore her mane, and she took care of how she looked, though she didn't usually mind getting dirty, if she HAD to.

"There, I think your tail is mostly healed dear, and your ankle feels quite strong now, though I imagine it's still a bit too sore for you to put your full weight on it. You should be better in a day and a half I think…" Jenny had gently helped Aine rotate her ankle a bit, to test it, and though it was still in slight pain, it wasn't more than what she could bare and for that Aine was grateful.

Jenny left Aine after the Gumbie cat had made sure the young queen had an actual meal. For her part Aine, stubbornly stayed in the main part of Munkustrap's den. As lovely and cozy as the room he had let her sleep in was, she was happy for the change in scenery, if only for a small while. There were various trinkets around the main part of his den, but she was too tired to nose around at them after both the warm bath and filling meal Jenny made her have.

When Munkustrap came back to take the plastic basin Jenny used for water baths, he saw Aine half curled up on one of his favorite chairs (he had found it some years ago, it was a crate stuffed with two overstuffed pillows covered with soft fabric that rubbed against your fur just right), asleep. He couldn't help but smile, watching her sleeping so soundly, it did however cause something in his chest to tug; he had grown quickly accustomed to being around her, even though it had only been a day and a half or so. He had found her in the early hours of Saturday, around one in the morning; she had slept for most of the day and by the time she had awoken the sun was setting again. By the time they had finished talking, drinking the tea Jenny had left for her, he sang her a revised version of the Jellicle song, it was later than he thought and the moon had risen. Either the time around them slowed, or the world had sped up, or so it felt. He knew it had more to do with the sudden haste that everything had happened in, finding her, cleaning and treating her wounds, talking to his father about whose kit she most likely was, talking to her, caring for her…trying to ignore how she made him feel…it tended to take its toll on his perception of time.

He hadn't wanted to wake her, so he quietly went about taking away the basin before Jenny could call him for it. The sight of her didn't seem to leave his mind though, even as he attempted to carry out some of his duties. Since finding Aine, Munkustrap had changed his patrol shift with Alonzo; a change he had to make very clear was only temporary before Alonzo's mate, Demeter, found something to throw at him.

"Munkus? Something on your mind mate? You have a funny look in your eye…" He was supposed to be listening to Alonzo's report of his night patrols; obviously his mind had wandered back to mixed matched eyes.

"Sorry, just…preoccupied. What did you say?" Munkustrap could feel his face getting hotter as the realization of where his thoughts were caught up with him. Alonzo for his part only raised an eyebrow, but then smirked cheekily; making Munkus wonder if the tom hadn't been spending too much time with his brother Tugger.

"I was just saying that the junkyard has been pretty quiet as of late these past few nights. Though I did notice one of the junkyard dogs, beyond our borders, seems to be missing…and I overheard Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer talking about how much trouble they would get into with you…but I couldn't tell you what it was about since they ran off trying to hide from Jenny again." Even though the black and white tom dutifully repeated his report, the "knowing" smirk on his face hadn't left and he was watching Munkustrap closely.

"Bast only knows what those two got into now…Everlasting Cat knows how much time Jenny and Skimble spend worrying they'll get into some scrap they won't be able to get themselves out of. Thanks though, I'll keep an ear out to see what they've done now…What Alonzo?" Munkustrap sighed half annoyed with the look.

"Nothing Munkustrap…been a long while since I've seen that look on your face is all." Alonzo looked elsewhere as they both sat on top of the rubbish pile in silence. He'd have to get back soon, the sun was setting and it would be Alonzo's turn for main watch. Munkustrap knew there was more to what Alonzo said and he wasn't entirely surprised as the black and white tom spoke up when he started down the pile.

"Must be a special queen to make you so distracted…" Alonzo's smirk only grew as Munkustrap turned slightly to look at him. Munkustrap decided against answering and only headed back towards his den slowly. Aine was special…but he knew she couldn't be his, and yet his thoughts persisted.

'_Bast, what I would give for just ONE night…just one to have her as mine…'_ He only stopped to watch the moon rise fully, her crescent smile only reminding him of a cheeky queen he wouldn't kick out of his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

{Chapter 5}

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything besides the plot and original characters mentioned. Enjoy.**

By the time Munkustrap had made it back to his den, Aine was awake, he came in to find her amusing herself with an old pack of cards she found somewhere in his den. He watched for a moment as she shuffled, reshuffled the cards incredibly quickly, and spread them out. She picked out four cards at random, and turning them over made the set, Ace, King, Queen, and Jack of hearts he noted.

"Impressive, you might be able to give Mistoffelees a run for his money…" Aine gifted him with a smile as she sprawled out on her stomach, her bandaged ankle in the air, and her tail lying gently on a cushion.

"Doubt that…no mystical, or magical cat can compete with the original conjuring cat himself…at least, I couldn't." She watched as he came and sat next to her, careful not to bump into her leg, he was close enough that she could feel his body heat. Munkustrap smiled and picked a card at random, not showing it to her.

"We'll see…what card did I pick?" Aine raised an eyebrow and tilted her head for a moment.

"Ten of spades." The surprise that flashed through Munkustrap's silver blue eyes was not lost on Aine as he flipped the card over to show, the ten of spades.

"Card tricks aren't too hard…" She shrugged and repositioned herself, sitting next to him, stretching her leg in front of him. Munkustrap, without much thought allowed a paw to rest gently on her knee as he handed her back the card. Aine didn't hide the small smile as she took the card and reshuffled the deck, humming softly. She spread them out in a curved line, allowing him to pick another.

Munkustrap obliged, picking another card and watching her curiously, her ears flicked and she turned her head from him, looking towards the entrance to his den, her eyes losing focus for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and listened, but didn't hear anything.

"I think someone just came into the junkyard…" Aine shrugged and blinked a few times, shifting slightly and looking back down at the line of cards. The one he had picked was tucked away in his paw, safely out of her sight.

Munkustrap just watched her for a moment, his den wasn't in a position that they could hear if anyone had come in from the main entrance most of the Jellicles used. Aine had mentioned that her mother was a magician's cat, and Munkustrap couldn't help but wonder if that didn't make Aine more magical than just having Jellicle parentage. It was just one more question; Old Deuteronomy would surely ask her.

"Two of diamonds…" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts to meet those mixed matched eyes as he showed her the card in his paw, the two of diamonds. There was a slow smirk on Aine's lips, and Munkustrap noted that her eyes shown slightly. There was much more to this queen than it seemed, he knew he should put a healthy distance between them and yet…his paw stayed on her knee as she took up the cards again.

"You're not going to tell me who my father is, are you?" though it was phrased as a question Aine's look said otherwise, her paws shuffling the cards almost lazily.

"Old Deuteronomy will tell you once you can walk on your own." Munkustrap wasn't sure when he had started rubbing her leg, but she didn't seem to mind, and he decided not to say anything, or stop. She didn't bring up the subject again; instead dealing out the cards to play 'Go Fish', neither of them tired enough to sleep.

They spoke long after the moon was high in the sky, Munkustrap learned that Aine was very observant, and while she was prone to some vainness, was actually very sweet when she wished to be. When he asked her about her mother, her face took on a soft look, absolute adoration…as she recalled even her scent. Even when she talked about her father, while not remembering his face, or name, she recalled the feelings, so vividly that Munkustrap, who wasn't there, could feel them, making him curious if Aine wasn't a bit of an empathic cat. The time again slipped by and when Aine finally yawned, Munkustrap realized they had talked well into the early morning.

"Come on Aine, let's get you to bed, we both could use some sleep."Munkustrap helped her up, letting her lean her weight on him. There was a gentle purr that came from her as he cradled her gently while she slowly walked.

"Munkustrap?" as he helped her into bed, she turned her mixed matched eyes to him, and he felt his heartbeat speed up, before she even parted her lips in request, he knew he'd oblige.

"Yes Aine?" He sat on the bed, and ran a paw through her mane, his tail flicking slightly in time to her purring.

"Would you sing me to sleep? You have a very nice voice…I'm sure to have nice dreams" Her paw took his and he felt the telltale tinge at his cheeks.

Brahms' Lullaby (Chlo_ë_ Agnew)  
>-<p>

Roses whisper goodnight  
>Neath silvery light<p>

Asleep in the dew  
>they hide from our view<p>

When the dawn peepeth through  
>God will wake them and you<p>

When the dawn peepeth through  
>God will wake them and you<p>

Slumber sweetly my dear  
>for the angels are near<p>

To watch over you  
>the silent night through<p>

And to bear you above  
>to the dream land of love<p>

And to bear you above  
>to the dream land of love<p>

He had watched her eyes flutter, her breathing even, and her paw loosen around his. Something, no everything about her seemed to call to him, and he wasn't sure if it was just because he had been alone for some time now, or if it was something else entirely.

Munkustrap could sense a sort of pull from her, even as she lay asleep; his thoughts were focused on her even as he made his way to his own bed. There was something in her that called to him, as a tom, but he was unsure if it was simply the queen's beauty. He wondered if she was aware of this pull she had on him, if it was intentional, thinking over what she had told him so far, if she was aware of it, it was a very basic understanding of how to control it. While he, himself was not magical, or mystical, he knew just enough to be able to suspect Aine of being one or the other. Granted, her magnetism could really just have been inherited from her father…he couldn't help but smirk at that as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

{Chapter 6}

**This story is still dedicated to ****RedRubyStorm****, because she's just awesome, you people need to go read her iPodChallenge story. Also**** Compa16****—I love you for your dedicated reviewing :D**

**CatsGurl98****: In order that you brought them up. Munkustrap and Tugger (in my story, are half-brothers which shall be explained in the next chapter) Aine and Munkus…have 1 night together, in this chapter, sorry if it makes you squirm. Still happening.**

**Glad you love it.**

**Reviews make mine :D it's a codependent relationship.**

**Why wouldn't Misto be alive? O.o…Aine and Munkus just spoke about him, in the present tense…not as if he were dead. He's coming up…trust me.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything besides the plot and original characters mentioned. Enjoy.**

By the time his patrol time rolled around, Munkustrap had completely forgotten the plea he had made to the moon the night before. And though Aine was still on his mind, he had also had a rather full day, mostly filled with trying to pull apart Mungojerrie and his sister Rumpelteazer, who had been fighting over something Munkustrap still didn't understand. He had visited Jenny who told him that Aine was healed enough to walk, which he was happy for as the next day was Tuesday, and he was sure that her father would show up at the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy had agreed with his thought of timing Aine's formal introduction to the tribe, with the day her father usually returned to the yard after his weekends. His father was very optimistic about their reunion, but Munkustrap always worried over things of such nature, and so he sat on the tire contemplating all the things that could go wrong.

"You seem very troubled Munkustrap, even for the protector…" The soft smooth voice set some of his nerves at ease, as the silver tabby watched the male half of the mystic twins jump up on the tire next to him. He always admired Coricopat's grace, it was difficult to ignore in reality.

"You know me too well Cori…" They sat in amicable silence for a few moments, as they watched Jenny herd the kittens off to bed, Electra and Etcetera grumbling that they weren't tired between yawns. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were being scolded by their older brother Plato, to no avail as they scampered off to their den laughing.

"So what is on your mind…?" It was nearly impossible not to like Coricopat, as far as Munkustrap was concerned. Yes sometimes the mystic cat could be cryptic and could easily unnerve most cats, but he was a wonderful friend with a quirky sort of humor.

"Just…the usual worry over how well some plans will turn out…" Munkustrap sighed, he would have loved to tell Coricopat about Aine, but out in the open they couldn't discuss it and neither seemed to want to move.

"Ah…well I'm sure she'll do fine…she is home now…" The slightly unfocused look Coricopat gave him, reminded Munkustrap that he was talking to a mystic, who had probably already sensed Aine's presence.

"I hope so Cori…she's amazing really…she'll flourish here I'm sure…I just hope…well…meeting her father again after all this time…I don't want it to be too much of a shock…for either of them." Munkustrap's eyes were trained on the moon as he spoke, her crescent smile would most likely always remind him of the cheeky queen found in his den at the moment.

Coricopat didn't answer right away, he rarely did, his eyes were unfocused still as he stared off into space, only the tip of his tail flicking every now and then.

"Not all shocks are bad…and the adjustment period will prove…enlightening. Don't fret so much Munkustrap, she's more than she seems. It will all turn our all right. Good night." There was a curious sort of smirk on Coricopat's face as he stretched and jumped off of the tire, presumably to check if his mate Cassandra had come back, the same smirk that Alonzo had given him. Munkustrap watched him walk away curiously; both Tantomile and Coricopat had a long time ago made it very clear that even if they could see someone's future, they would not tell them what it was unless it was absolutely necessary, however it could get confusing and unnerving when either mystic cat knew something about you, that you didn't.

Munkustrap shook his head jumping off the tire and nodding at Alonzo as the other headed out for his patrol. Where his mind had gone during the walk back to his den, Munkustrap wasn't entirely sure, but that he received a surprise, pleasant none the less, when he walked inside.

Aine wasn't doing anything spectacular when he walked in; in fact, she was sitting there brushing her mane slowly. Yet, Munkustrap's eyes seemed glued to her very movements. She hadn't looked up when he walked in, but her ears twitched in his direction so he knew she was aware of his presence. She looked as if she had just had a bath, as if she had been primping for some time, and knowing that one, she was in his den and most of the Jellicles did not know she was there, and two he was the first to see her this way, made something in him warm. Then she turned those mixed matched eyes on him…and his breath hitched…

"Munkustrap…" Aine's voice made the air around him thicken, his name sounding so intimate and decadent he wondered if he hadn't stepped into another time…his resolve was waning.

Aine set the brush down and stood slowly, taking a breath her eyes determined and her face soft in all of its femininity, and she sang:

'_Open up your heart to me_

_And say what's on your mind, oh yes_

_I know that we have been through so much pain_

_But I still need you in my life this time, and…'_

Munkustrap didn't remember when he had moved, but found himself an arm's length from her as her voice grew stronger.

'_I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's __**wrong **__or right_

_I really need you tonight'_

She reached for him then, or he reached for her, it didn't seem to matter as he vaguely remembered to breathe. _'Everlasting Cat…she feels so smooth, so soft, so…warm and inviting…I shouldn't…but'_

'_I figured out what to say to you_

_But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do_

_And I know in time that you will understand_

_That what we have is so right (in this moment) in this time, and…_

_I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right'_

Her paw moved up to his cheek, as she pressed closer to him, and his resolved crumbled completely, he wouldn't deny her, because he did understand.

"Just one night…" His lips ghosted hers as he spoke, his ears flicking slightly as he saw her smirk.

"That's all we need…and all I ask for…" As the kiss deepened Munkustrap refused to fight the deep purr that bubbled up in him, his plea to the moon resurfacing in his mind.

As they tumbled onto his bed, Munkustrap noticed the lights in his den flickered off, her contours blending into his as she nuzzled her face against his chin and neck. He stopped thinking right or wrong, and gave in to his instincts as she nipped at his ear playfully. His claws gently raked her sides, causing her to arch and make a noise that drove straight into his desire. Her hips raised and he once again gave in, only to drive her to yowl in submission all over again.

Aine stayed in Munkustrap's arms that night, knowing full well, this was not all an elaborate dream. Knowing full well, that everything, everything would change tomorrow, because the dawn would bring her face to face with her home and her family. But just as she knew that, she also knew that what she had taken in that night was one of her boldest steps, and with that knowledge she slept without the need of medicine or exhaustion.

**Author's Notes: Yes I used a Backstreet Boys song, don't sue me for copyright infringement (or what you may consider as bad taste in music), it wasn't intended. This is fanfiction, I'm not making money off of it. I did change a few words to the song, if you don't like it…I'm sorry. **

**As for Aine/Munkustrap …again…it's one night, and I'm pretty sure cats aren't nearly as strict about who they hump when the time comes. Not to mention, how many times have we seen Mungojerrie/Rumpelteazer pairings with them being both siblings and mates, the same with Tantomile/Caricopat. I'm done with my rant now. *gets off her soapbox* ~GypsyJade**


	7. Chapter 7

{Chapter 7}

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything besides the plot and original characters mentioned. Enjoy.**

The sunrise found them in much the same position as they had fallen asleep in. Aine's face nuzzled into Munkustrap's chest and neck, their breathing in tune, safe and secure, unaffected by life outside of the den. Despite the cozy picture that they made, neither could stay and they knew that, as sleep gave way to consciousness.

"Morning Aine…" his voice rumbled against her ear, even though she knew he was awake, she nuzzled against his chest, not wanting to move. Munkustrap hugged her gently, pulling her form against his more before letting a paw trace down her back slowly. The gentle petting made Aine start purring softly mumbling into his chest, "I dunwanna"

Munkustrap laughed softly, and rubbed her back firmly, nuzzling his face against her ear, playfully nipping at it until she opened her mixed matched eyes and shifted to look up at him.

"We have to wake up now don't we?" Aine yawned softly and stretched, seemingly reveling in rubbing against Munkustrap once more before having to leave the den.

"Yes we do, Aine." As he said her name, his voice grew soft, before allowing her to shift into a sitting position and following. He was searching for the right words, feeling that he should say something, but his eyes kept falling on Aine's back as she stretched, and images of the night before flashed in his mind's eye.

She slipped out of bed first, yawning and stretching as she tried to truly wake up, and in the morning light looked just as enticing as the night before, but something had changed, his time had gone and he knew he wouldn't have another night with her as lovers again.

As his silver blue eyes met her mixed matched ones, he could see in their depths that she knew it too, and neither would forget what they had shared.

As Munkustrap led Aine out of his den and towards Old Deuteronomy's he watched the queen, admiring her grace though it was not quite a dancers'. There was something in the way she carried herself, a sort of elegance, timidity, and confidence, that almost didn't work and yet…

"Here we go…" He pulled a tarp aside to show her the entrance to the leader's den.

As Aine entered she found the den very warm and cozy and her ears twitched as she made out the distinct sound of chimes somewhere. However, the feelings of warmth and safety that engulfed her as Munkustrap gently pushed her in further, amazed her slightly.

"Hello child…welcome home." His voice was deep and slightly startled Aine and yet she knew she should have expected him there. He sat on a comfortable cushion taking up most of the main part of the den smiling at her, looking very pleased indeed to see her.

"Aine, this is Old Deuteronomy the tribe leader." Munkustrap smiled at the old cat and pulled Aine closer by her wrist, before sitting a bit in front of Old Deuteronomy.

"Pleasure…and thank you." Aine's voice was soft as she hesitantly took the outstretched paw Old Deuteronomy offered her. He pulled her closer smiling, and looking rather proud as he took her in.

"I met your mother once; you are just as graceful and beautiful as she. I am sorry she passed." His voice was comforting as he led her to a seat in front of him, his praise seemed to calm her as she smiled and settled in.

"Thank you…" Aine had so many questions in her head that she was unsure of where to start, and with a soft sparkle in his eye Old Deuteronomy seemed to know her predicament.

"I will indeed tell you who your father is. He is, in fact, my second son, and the reason for your mane and spots." Aine looked down at the spot markings around her wrists and ankles as he said this, listening eagerly as he went on.

"In order, my eldest is Macavity, the hidden paw himself, as you can imagine by what you have surely heard of him, he is not welcomed here in the Junkyard, though he on occasion attempts to wreak havoc for us here, so do keep on your toes." Aine's fur bristled at the very mention of the notorious criminal, but her eyes focused on Old Deuteronomy as he continued to speak.

"Your father, is my second son, usually known as The Rum Tum Tugger, you'll hear most of us call him Tugger. I imagine, as your references of him, though vague and fuzzy they may be now, might find themselves under a bit of an attack when you see him again. Here he was much different than how he was with you and your mother Aine, I only ask you give him the benefit of the doubt and a true chance to be what he is; which is your father." Old Deuteronomy took a breath then, looking off into space as if lost in deep thought about something. Aine tilted her head curiously as she watched him, her ears twitching slightly as Munkustrap caught her eye, looking highly amused at her.

"Ah yes, my youngest is here with us, Munkustrap, our tribe protector and storyteller." Old Deuteronomy clapped a paw on Munkustrap's shoulder and smiled.

"So it's Uncle Munkus?" Aine's eyes shown mischievously, as she gave Munkustrap a slow smile that caused the tom to blush brightly and refuse to meet her gaze instead keeping his eyes trained on the tip of one of her ears.

"Yes, it is." Munkustrap seemed to be having a hard time meeting their eyes as he decided the cushion he was sitting on was incredibly interesting to look at. Old Deuteronomy chuckled and his eyes shown, giving Aine the impression he knew where this sudden awkwardness stemmed from, and Aine didn't question the probability of just that.

"You'll find many of my numerous offspring in the junkyard Aine, or their descendants. I can safely say that there shall be no more direct children from me, before I pass on. But I'm more curious about you my dear, I know Tugger has been looking for you for some time now, with little success." For the first time that day, Aine flushed deeply, a sort of odd smile gracing her features at the news.

"He has? Oh…" She seemed to think about this bit of information for a while before elaborating further.

"Well…about a month after dad left…mum passed away, and not even a month after that so did our owner. He left his flat and me in the care of his grandson. The flat has become a sort of magician's museum, and my new owner is in a musical group so he took me with him. He took me with them while they toured, though I may have tried to explore Paris on my own and gave him such a fright he's refused to take me on tour again for fear of losing me. He's got a flat near Victoria Grove, which is where we live now. I've only been there for a week or so." Aine shrugged and hugged her knees to her chest watching them both.

"And how did you get here?" Aine seemed to have been dreading this question most of all, she looked at her paws before speaking.

"I…followed some jellicles for a while, who er…happened to come into my home late Friday night or early Saturday morning. After the run-in with the dog…I'm not sure how I made it here to be honest." She carefully avoided their eyes, not because she was lying, but because she seemed afraid they wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Ah, well you are very lucky indeed to have gotten away from the dog then. I do think, Munkustrap…that we should head out into the junkyard. You are of course, very much welcome here Aine, it is your home. I'm sure you want to acquaint yourself with your surroundings and its inhabitants. You are of course free to come and go as you please, especially since you do have a human that cares for you. There is only one night where you –must- be present but that is not for almost half a year from now." Old Deuteronomy stretched and stood, holding out his paw for Aine, who took it and was pulled into a proper hug.

Munkustrap and Aine left the den first and Old Deuteronomy made his way behind him towards the tire, where he was most often found when at the Junkyard. Aine was tense, as she looked around the junkyard was only now starting to come alive, she noticed Jenny come out from a den, airing out a rug it seemed as they headed in her direction.

"Morning Jenny, look who's up and about?" Munkustrap rather fatherly wrapped his arm around Aine's shoulders.

"Oh Aine dear, I'm so happy to see you up. Oh yes, you look much better, must get you something for breakfast though…Skimbles dear! Could you bring me some mousecakes?" The last part was shouted back into her den, and Aine's ears twitched as she heard Munkustrap's amused chuckle next to her.

A moment later a yellow tabby cat with a monocle and what seemed to be a vest came out holding a checkered piece of cloth with mousecakes tucked safely in its folds. He seemed very friendly, though Aine thought she saw a bit of a glint in his eyes.

"Ah, mornin' Munkustrap…and hello there lass...I'm Skimbleshanks, railway cat and Jenny's mate…"Aine very quickly decided that she quote liked Skimbleshanks as he gave a sort of bow at the waist and took her paw, lightly kissing the back grinning at her all the while. He seemed very kind, and somehow his Scottish accent made Aine feel very much that he would look out for her.

"Aine, pleasure to meet you Skimbleshanks…" She gave him a smile and tinged a bit as he looked a bit closer at her.

"That so? Lovely name lass, we'll be seeing you about more no?" The way he said this, gave Aine the impression that he had a good idea of who her father was. After a few more minutes of fussing from Jenny, Munkustrap led her away, introducing her to most of the older cats. She met Gus the theater cat, and his daughter Jellylorum, who also attempted to rustle her two sons, Asparagus and Admetus from their slumber to say hello, but had a very difficult time. Aine was perfectly fine with both tom kits sleeping on, to be completely honest, she wasn't sure she liked having to meet everyone all of a sudden. Next she met Alonzo, a black and white tom who was just coming in, it seemed from his patrol.

"Nice to meet you Aine, feel free to come around later, and I'll be happy to introduce my mate, Demeter to you." Alonzo smiled at her before trying to stifle a yawn. Munkustrap would have to go on patrol soon, so he led her over to two cats who seemed to be sunning themselves in the morning rays before their den. Aine looked at them curiously as they looked practically identical and very statuesque at the moment. The only sign that they were alive was the occasional twitch of one's tail and the other's ears. Though both were lounging in the sun, with their eyes closed Aine felt a sort of comfortable pull towards them as she and Munkustrap neared.

"Tantomile, Coricopat, this is Aine. I was hoping the two of you could keep an eye on her while I patrol." Munkustrap didn't seem at all phased as the twin cats opened their eyes simultaneously and turned their heads to them. Aine felt a bit of a shock, not because they seemed to move in sync with each other, but because the female, Tantomile's eyes were on hers. Something like almonds and honey invaded her nose and mouth as she stood there unblinking as she was introduced, a familiar feeling washing over her.

"Hello Aine, we've been hoping to meet you." It was Coricopat who spoke, causing Aine to tear her eyes from his twin to look at him. A scent and taste of vanilla and spice washed over her along with a friendly brotherly sort of warmth. She knew, she would be very much at ease and welcome with these twins.

"The pleasure is mine…" Aine did feel a bit shy suddenly, but Munkustrap gently pushed her forward, and Tantomile, shifted over so she could sit between them easily. Munkustrap turned and head out of the junkyard to start his patrol and Aine with her two companions watched.

They sat in silence, the patch of sunlight warming Aine and slowly relaxing her. She thought that perhaps the twins would have been a bit like some of the other cats she had already met, a little too eager for Aine to talk more but it seemed neither twin was keen to move at the moment. Which for Aine, was a bit of a blessing, she was still trying to sort out her nerves at having to meet so many cats. She was so unused to socializing properly that it had made her rather uneasy when Munkustrap led her around.

"It will get easier…there is no need to fret." The voice was of the female twin, and was melodious and calm to Aine's ears. Almost lazily, the two queens turned toward each other, and Aine understood how very much alike they would be, at least in thinking.

"I'm just not very good at socializing, it was just my mum and I…and dad when he spent days with us…" Neither Tantomile nor Coricopat seemed alarmed or judging of what she said. Gently, they had started to purr, and the first to move was Tantomile, who gracefully sat up and rubbed gently against Aine's shoulder, Coricopat's tail gently brushed Aine's own, and she understood they were trying to help her.

Aine vaguely remembered being this cuddly with her mum and dad when she was a kit, it had always made her feel safe and secure, and now it was no different, except for this gently prodding she felt in her mind.

"You're mystic cats aren't you? I felt one of you come into the junkyard while I was staying with Uncle Munkus…" Without realizing it the loudest purring had been coming from herself, and continued at a softer tone as she spoke.

"That would have been my sister you felt, Aine. Your mother was a magician's cat wasn't she?" Coricopat's voice was gentle and deep enough to distinguish him readily from his twin, he was giving her a gentle smile wanting to encourage her to speak.

"Aye…she taught me a bit before she passed away…but…" Aine had a sudden wish that she wasn't so alone, though it was clear both twins quite liked her, the warmth they were sharing with her (besides the patch of sunlight that was starting to shift as the sun rose) was proof enough of that. She couldn't help but envy that they had each other.

"You can borrow him as a brother whenever you'd like, some days I just try to give him away…" Tantomile's smile was both sincere and teasing as she rubbed her cheek against the younger queen's head, sensing her thoughts.

"Oi, you can't just give me away. Though I bet Aine wouldn't get into nearly as much trouble as you sometimes Tantomile…" Coricopat's voice was a bit stricter and at first glance Aine wondered if she hadn't started some sort of fight, before he chuckled.

"Don't be too sure about that Cori, Aine seems to have a bit of a streak in her if I do say so myself…" Tantomile's tongue grazed Aine's cheek in a very sisterly fashion.

"I don't go looking for trouble it just seems to find me sometimes…" Aine laughed Tantomile's tongue was tickling her and she couldn't help herself as she leaned away from her and landed against Coricopat, who snuggled her close as if knowing she had needed a hug.

"Ah, that seems to often happen to us, especially magical cats. Even if you don't remember what your mother started to teach you. Tantomile and I can help, and of course, whenever he comes around so can Mistoffelees himself." Tantomile stretched with an odd sort of smirk on her lips as she took in Aine's excited look over her brother's mention of the magical conjuring cat.

"He'll be very interested in you Aine, I'm sure especially once he sees your charm…work. I'll leave you with Cori for now, I fancy a bit of a walk…" Aine watched Tantomile saunter away, her tail high as she walked.

Coricopat and Aine were happy to just lay there for a while, he didn't seem to mind the younger queen using him as a bit of mattress, and she didn't seem to mind him grooming her headfur. They watched the rest of the junkyard inhabitants saunter out of their dens, Aine had met most of the older cats but was still trying to remember everyone's name.

"Don't fret, you'll soon find it easier to remember them each. Look here come the kittens. The highly energetic queen kit, is the youngest, her name is Etcetera. And wherever you see her, you'll also see her sister, the slightly calmer Electra. They are both pretty inseparable and very friendly. Etcy, especially is rather keen to pounce and snuggle if she likes you." Coricopat sat up more as he spoke, and pointed out the kittens for Aine.

"There the reddish queen kit hugging onto Alonzo's leg is Jemima, she's also rather friendly and loves asking questions. She's mostly with Etcetera and Electra." Aine watched as Jemima ran from Alonzo and was eagerly greeted by Etcetera and Electra, who quickly became a pile of snuggling queen kits all giggling.

"Oh that all white queen, should be around your age I think, though she spends most of her time with the kittens. Her name is Victoria, and she's been recently mated to that tall tom with her, his name is Plato." Aine nodded watching the scene, her tail and ears twitched in interest. Suddenly as they watched two toms with very similar markings and colorings as Plato, though one had a brown patch over his right eye and the other the patch on his left eye, ran from behind where Plato was kissing Victoria, bumping into the two and pouncing onto the pile of queen kits causing them to squeal with laughter.

"Ah, wondered when those two would make an appearance. Plat's brothers, the one with the brown patch on his right eye is Tumblebrutus; the one with the patch on his left eye is Pouncival. Both are also around your age, possibly a bit younger though they act like kittens more often than not. Be prepared they're both complete flirts and will flatter you as much as they can once they see how pretty you are. They're both good toms though, more mischievous than malicious." As he spoke, Aine watched Plato chase his younger brothers for bumping him earlier, much to the amusement of the queen-kits watching, and the disapproval of the older cats.

"Ah and the last two toms, already being warned by their mother Jellylorum are Asparagus, who is the tom with the browner coat, and Admetus. Asparagus can sometimes come off as a bit snobbish and likes to scold the other kittens, but his brother Admetus is often with Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, though he tries, in vain to keep them from trouble." Things had started to settle down with the kittens, who were all excitedly speaking or starting their usual games as Coricopat stretched, standing and offering a paw to Aine.

"Shall we go introduce you then? I promise I'll stick with you until you're comfortable to stay with them on your own." With a gentle and reassuring smile, Coricopat led Aine down from where they were and towards the main floor in front of the tire where Old Deuteronomy sat. The queen kits, and toms had of course been playing but soon noticed that Caricopat, who was a favorite among the kits because he told them stories, was leading someone over they didn't know.

Aine noticed that Etcetera was the first to tentatively sniff in her direction, her eyes large and excited at seeing a potential new playmate. Electra, Jemima and Victoria followed close behind her, the toms also looking impatient to see her fully as she had been covered from full sight by Coricopat. Her breathing had hitched a bit as Coricopat pulled her in front of him and set both his paws on her shoulders, squeezing gently to reassure her.

"Morning you lot, this is Aine, she's a new Jellicle come to join our tribe." He hadn't fully finished his sentence before Aine felt something warm and fuzzy rubbing against her leg, and looked down to see the adorably impish face of Etcetera grinning and purring up at her.

"Hi! I'm Etcetera, wanna come play?" Even as she spoke she hadn't stopped snuggling against Aine's leg, purring loudly. It took several minutes for Aine to shake paws with all of them, the queens often rubbed shoulders against her, and Aine didn't know how she'd ever get used to all of this.

The toms however proved to be much funnier as each attempted to outdo the other when introducing themselves. Pouncival had done a handstand, but it turned into a somersault when Tumblebrutus bumped into him, which started a very odd tumble involving the two. Asparagus attempted for a bow like the one Skimbleshanks had given her earlier, but failed miserably because he was too stiff, and ended up toppling over as the ball of action that was Tumblebrutus and Pouncival caught his tail and he let out a painful yowl before landing on his rear. Admetus blushed brightly under his fur as he shook her paw, but at least avoided falling over.

Coricopat was true to his word and only left her side for a moment, after making sure she was alright, to help Plato pull apart the still scuffling toms. After both were given quite the dressing down by Plato in front of them all, which Aine assumed was why it seemed to work in the first place, Coricopat came back to stand by her, giving her a one armed hug before letting her go. A moment later Plato had crossed over to her to apologize for his brother's antics but only got about half way through before Etcy let out an almost impossible squeal of delight.

Aine curious as to why in Everlasting Cat's name the queen kit would be squealing turned and almost forgot to breathe as she spotted a very familiar looking mane headed their way.

It was slightly difficult to see him fully with the rush of all the queens and some of the toms in his direction, but the sudden tightening in her stomach and chest were enough for Aine to clench her paws around Coricopat's arm. She was mostly obscured from view between him and Plato who was behind her, but it wouldn't have mattered as with the rush of bodies she could barely even see his mane anymore as he was bending in greeting apparently.

The entire mob of cats came back to where they were standing, Coricopat shifted as they went by, and Aine caught the familiar scent etched in her brain. Slipping easily between Coricopat and Plato, she quickly reached out with her right arm and wrapped her small paw around the right wrist of the tom who had been walking backwards by them. He stopped suddenly, the entire mob did and traced her arm with his eyes. She knew this because she felt his eyes looking at her, as she dared to step closer pulling his wrist to her bringing his paw to her face, sniffing deeply her own eyes closed.

Though it must have happened fairly quickly, it seemed that time had slowed down as the only sounds heard at all in the junkyard were the movements of mice who were currently ignored, all eyes on the scene in the middle of the floor unfolding.

Aine's mixed matched eyes, blue and green, opened and met the warm gold brown eyes of the tom she had been waiting for.

"Poppa?" Her voice was soft and her lips twitched as the single word left them.


	8. Chapter 8

**{Chapter 8}**

**A/n: I know it's been a really long time since my last update. I apologize and appreciate all the reviews I've had. So in order more or less:**

** compa16 - yes, yes they do. Also, HI AGAIN **

** CatsGurl98 – Thanks for asking them, I'm happy to clear any questions up.**

** ReynaTimberlight – Thank you, I've noticed some of my grammatical errors but haven't had time to fix them yet. Your question about Cassandra's mate is implied towards the end of this chapter. **

** .Tuggy – Thank you! I'm glad that my story caught your eye and you've enjoyed it so far. Munk without Demeter has been fun so far. Mistoffelees will make an appearance in the next chapter. **

** Amaya-Lin-Loveless- 7 months, sorry about that, I'll try to be better about updates.**

** Phantom's Ange – Aine will meet Misto….next chapter.**

"Aine? Princess!" Tugger had for a moment thought he was dreaming again, having spent so many months looking for his daughter that he sometimes thought he had lost his mind. Seeing her standing in front of him was almost too much and wrapping his larger paw around hers he pulled her to him and hugged her tight, daring to hope his prayers had been answered by the Everlasting Cat. She was taller than when he had seen her last, but she looked so much like her mother, and those eyes, Tugger loved his Princess' mixed matched eyes. He felt overwhelmed with happiness and easily picked Aine up and spun her around, causing the young queen to laugh and squeal clinging to him and purring loudly as she nuzzled him.

"Poppa! Let me down!" Aine's words were laced with laughter and squeals as her father kept spinning her around. He did of course stop spinning them and set her down, ignoring the mumbles and whispers around them and studying her closely, and though he was incredibly happy to see her, something in his eyes said he had questions and a lot of them.

"Aine! Where have you been? I went to go see you and the flat had been changed, I couldn't find any trace of you. Why didn't you come here sooner? And why is the fur around your ankle looking so mangled?" Tugger's ears flattened slightly as he took notice of the telltale marks on Aine's fur that said she had been recently wearing bandages.

"The Magician left me and the flat to his grandson, so they turned the flat to a museum and I went to live with the grandson, first on tour and now near Victoria Grove. We've only been back for about a week." Aine's tail swished behind her as she spoke her eyes greedily taking in her father's appearance. She was lucky however that the tribe's curiosity had been peaked.

"You're Tugger's daughter?" One of the toms, which as Aine tore her eyes from her father recognized as Tumblebrutus asked, she was amused that his jaw slightly agape.

"Aye, I am." Aine nodded and smiled turning back to her father, who promptly pulled her to him again. Tugger rubbed his chin on her head, nuzzling her gently and purring deeply. He didn't care that everyone was watching them curiously and no one had imagined he had a daughter. He held her at arm's length and looked her over again, she looked so much like her mother, oh but those mixed matched eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"That you are. I thought I'd never see you again. I've been looking everywhere…you have no idea how hard it is to explain to other cats what Heterochromia is." Tugger smiled and rubbed his paw on Aine's cheek gently, he couldn't stop staring at her; she looked so much like her mother, and so much like herself.

"Tugger…we didn't know you had a daughter." Aine tore her eyes from her father to tilt her head and look at Jemima who had spoken, a slight frown tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Aine…your mother and I wanted you to be safe…and she couldn't leave your owner, so I couldn't bring you both here…" Tugger's voice was soft, and Aine stared at him a moment before nodding slowly.

"Oh…" Her voice was soft as her thoughts raced, she wasn't entirely sure if she should feel vaguely insulted that he hadn't told anyone he had a daughter or not, but it was certainly bubbling up in her stomach.

Tugger wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her head gently as he tried to reassure her, sensing the tense stance Aine's body had taken. Luckily, Coricopat stepped closer, as Aine pulled away from Tugger her fur bristling, resting a paw on her shoulder gently.

"Why don't you two come talk away from prying eyes?" Coricopat gave the kittens and young kits a look which quickly sent them back to their playing even if they kept glancing back at the three. Aine walked closer to Coricopat, an act which made Tugger raise an eyebrow as he followed them, he was slightly hurt that she was sticking so close to Cori.

For his part Coricopat tried to reassure Aine calmly, as he led them towards his den, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed. He let Aine step in first, stopping Tugger and fixing him with a serious look. There was understanding in the shared stare before the two toms followed inside.

"Why don't any of them know about me?" Aine didn't bother to wait; she barely covered her displeasure at the thought that had been plaguing her since Jemima had spoken, her ears flickered quickly.

"The kits aren't very astute I guess none of the older cats are really surprised…." Tugger wasn't used to having someone hold him accountable in the way Aine was currently doing. For his part, Coricopat sat off to the side, mentally sighing as he had the inkling it would take a while before Aine was calmed or pleased with the answer. Tugger hadn't told the rest of the tribe because of how special Aine was, yes, but Aine had no idea how rare of a Jellicle cat she was yet.

"That's not what I asked. I asked why none of them knew you had a daughter? I've been safe from the moment I came into the Junkyard, so what were you and Mum protecting me so much from then?" Aine tilted her chin up, narrowing her eyes slightly at Tugger, her fur standing up slightly from frustration and annoyance, all of that hiding the hurt which for a moment flickered in her eyes.

"Because Aine…" Tugger sighed deeply, rubbing a paw along his face. "At the time your Mum and I had you, there was some trouble in the clan here. We were worried about Macavity, so it was best if no one knew about you until we were sure he wouldn't hear about it."

"Which was going to happen when exactly? And why should Macavity give a rat's whisker about me?" Aine narrowed her eyes defiantly at her father, more confused than before with his non-answer.

"It's complicated, okay Princess? I just need you to trust me; the safest place for you was with your Mum and the Magician." The look in Tugger's eyes showed seriousness and Aine must have seen the sincerity there or she'd have fought more with him. There was a moment's pause before Aine crossed closer and hugged him again, her nose twitching as she focused on his scent.

He smelled the same and yet, she had never thought this is what she'd find. Aine barely recognized him here in the tranquility of Coricopat's den, but she could in the least see some traces of the gentle but firm fun loving tom that told her stories and taught her the tribe songs; which was a bit more than the complete strangeness she had seen when he first appeared today, with everyone rushing him and pawing for his attention, he seemed a bit like one of those fronts for a band she had seen while on tour with her owner, the preening type…

"Fine…what about now then? If you're so worried about my safety, where will I stay while I'm here?" The look on Tugger's face did not seem to help matters, as Aine looked up at him it was clear he hadn't at all thought of that.

"Where have you stayed until now? I'm assuming you've been here for a day or two?" Tugger could tell Aine was not impressed with his attempt to change the subject, being a full time father to this queen was going to be much harder than he had bargained for.

"With Uncle Munkus…should I let him know I'll be staying with him a bit more before I go back to my human?" There was a slight sharp note in her words and her right ear flickered in annoyance. There was a long silence as the two just stared at each other, Coricopat was glad he had gotten them back inside, he was also glad he hadn't had Cassandra over the night before…

"…I know I'm not doing well at this…I didn't think it all through, I admit that. But I am trying, and that should count for something." The sincerity in his words broke through Aine's annoyance and she sighed, nodding slowly at him.

"Aye, I'm sorry…I guess I'm just overwhelmed…" She ceded in letting Tugger wrap her up in a proper hug which he held for a few minutes.

"Come along, I am sure Jenny will be more than happy to help you get your den ready, Tugger and Aine can try befriending some of the kits and queens." Coricopat, who had been a silent observer stood as they started to pull apart placing a paw on each of their shoulders as he spoke. Father and daughter both shared an identical look of wanting to do anything but what the mystic cat suggested, but neither objected as for Tugger's part he really had no other choice and Aine could think of nothing better to do. The amusement of the moment was lost on the two and only seemed fully apparent to the mystical cat, as he had told Munkustrap, Aine's being with the tribe would prove enlightening.


	9. Chapter 9

{Chapter 9} Taking a Tumble

**Dedicated to all my readers, thank you for sticking with me and this story it means a lot.**

**-Phantom's Ange: Can I say that your review for the last chapter made me giggle? xD "Another hip-swinging, flirting cat" ****Best description of Tugger **

**I agree the tribe can only really handle one major playcat at a time. **

Coricopat led Aine back to where the kits had started playing. Most of the queen kits were playing a hand game; reciting rhymes they had been taught, while the tom kits were working on their acrobatics. Etcy, just as Coricopat had told Aine, was the first to pull away from the group, rubbing against Coricopat's legs and then Aine's.

"Have you come to play with us Aine?" Aine couldn't help but smile at Etcy's eager expression, the kit was definitely adorable.

"Sure…what are you playing?" Aine let Etcy tug her over to the other queen kits, Coricopat following somewhat, chuckling at how excited Etcy was. He sat nearby, almost immediately surrounded by some of the toms.

"We're trying to figure that out now. Do you know any games?" Etcy managed one more tug on Aine's arm and for fear of falling, the young queen sat, only to be immediately snuggled against by Etcy.

"Hm, not really group games. I know card and dice tricks and things like that…" Aine was slowly getting used to Etcy being so close to her, and surprised the young kit when she nuzzled her playfully in answering her question.

"Oh, we should see if Jenny has any cards…"Aine startled slightly at hearing Admetus' voice next to her, causing the tom to blush lightly and apologize.

"I'll go ask." Self-appointing himself, his voice full of what Aine identified as misguided arrogance, Admetus' brother, Asparagus stood from where he sat, brushed himself off and with his tail high in the air went to go talk to Jenny.

"That's not really a proper group game though, so maybe we should keep thinking? What sort of games do you lot normally play?" Aine was amused as Etcy cuddled up to her again, half lounging on Aine's lap.

"We play tag, that's fun until the boys get us in trouble." Electra answered this time, slowly edging closer to her sister and Aine.

"How can you get in trouble playing tag?" Aine tilted her head slightly, her ears twitching curiously.

"You break something…" Jemima answered with a nod and a pointed look at Tumblebrutus, who immediately denied breaking anything…recently.

"Or you knock Jenny over…" Etcy nodded seriously, which Aine could only find adorable again as the queen kit was giving her wide eyes.

"Or Asparagus decides to tell on someone…" Pouncival came to sit next to Admetus, who tinged under his fur at the sound of his brother's usual antics.

Aine had been listening quietly, with Etcy half on her lap purring softly and snuggling against her.

"What about kick the can?" Aine was still a bit uncomfortable with having all of their attention on her at once, but didn't shirk away even if her voice wavered a bit.

"What's kick the can?" Aine's attention was drawn to Victoria, the all-white queen kit around her own age.

"It's sort of like tag…but instead of just running around, it's also like hide and seek…" Aine scrunched her nose as she attempted to explain how kick the can worked. Luckily for her, Coricopat had stayed nearby and helped her explain the rules, as well as helping them find a place where those who were tagged would go until someone kicked the can to free them.

"So, we all understand the rules right?" Caricopat made sure everyone understood including Asparagus who was both excited at a new game, and annoyed they didn't wait for him to decide on a game at all. He handed the cards over to Caricopat who also helped the kits pick who would be first.

Tumblebrutus was the first to be "it" and thus the game began. Aine found herself paw in paw with Etcy who had decided she wanted to help in the hiding, the two found a good spot in one of the tires where they could just see between the stacks in case anyone came near their hiding place.

Aine soon realized though she'd have to figure out how to keep Etcy's purring quiet, which is why when they saw Tumblebrutus run past their hiding spot, having spotted Asparagus, she shoved the end of her tail in Etcy's mouth. Aine climbed out first, shaking her tail a bit before helping Etcy out, who was trying not to giggle as she didn't mind chewing lightly on Aine's tail. The two ran for the can only to skid to a halt at Tumblebrutus' sudden reappearance in front of the can.

"How'd he do that?" Aine's ears twitched and her brow furrowed, Etcy however squealed and grabbed her arm.

"Run awaaaay!" The two queens let out a laugh as they ran away from the chasing Tumblebrutus, splitting up Etcy cheered her friend on when she realized the tom had thought Aine would be easier to catch.

Aine however, had no intention to make it easy for Tumblebrutus to catch her, and didn't think twice about climbing up one of the nearest pipes. Being smaller than Tumblebrutus she managed to find perch on the pipe, even when Tumblebrutus' attempts to get onto the pipe caused it to shake slightly.

"You won't catch me up here, Tumblebrutus…." Aine's tone was playful as she stuck her tongue out at him and slipped into one of the pipes' openings.

Aine assumed Tumblebrutus had yelled after her, but now she was in a pipe and was far too curious as to where it led, so she paid no mind to try and figure out what had been said. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dim light, and she slowly made her way forward. The inside of the pipe was smooth, but the pads of her fingers picked up on the occasional nicks she assumed came from cat claws. Her nose twitched slightly as she caught a scent…her head tilted a bit and she followed her nose, the scent felt familiar and strange all at the same time. It was almost as if she had slipped into a trance, her mind wasn't focused on anything but the scent, which might explain why she didn't quite stop when she reached the end of the pipe.

Aine tumbled through the dark fabric that had covered the end of the pipe, her body turned with the fall, trying to find her balance again even as she landed hard on what she would later find out was a large bean bag chair. Everything in sight was upside down when he came into view. First the solid mass of black against the colors around them, she wouldn't have quite identified him if it wasn't for the tuxedo like markings of his fur and the curious and slightly startled, upside down face staring at her.

"How did you find that pipe?" Aine didn't answer as she tried to squirm out of the weird position she had landed in. She managed to roll head over heels and drop to the floor with a thump, her fur standing up at weird angles as she looked up again at the tom taking her in with confused curiosity evident in his eyes.

"I hid it with magic…" Aine still didn't answer as the realization of who was talking to her hit her fully. She had tumbled right into Mistoffelees' den, uninvited and unannounced.


End file.
